


Elysium

by Mysticwarrior7



Series: The Lycan and the Turtle [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Part 2 The Lycan and the Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwarrior7/pseuds/Mysticwarrior7
Relationships: Romantic Relationships - Relationship, new friendships - Relationship
Series: The Lycan and the Turtle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519205
Kudos: 1
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. Meet the Family

(Mystic's POV)

I was a bit nervous about the guys meeting my brother. He was a bit of a sarcastic goofball and was very different from my personality. As I sits in the living room nervously I grabs Leo's hand. "He should be here soon." I mentions.

Leo himself was a bit nervous himself knowing he was about to meet the guy who raised me. He gives my hand a slight squeeze with a comforting smile. "So, can we get a description of your brother so we know what to expect?" He asks me curiously.

I grins and sighs. "We'll, he's about 6'5 in height. He has light brown, long, wavy hair. He has blue eyes that turn a glowing ice blue when he's mad. He has a scruffy beard when he doesn't shave and he's build similar to you." I replies with a chuckle. "But he resembles a caveman." I jokes. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Terran is gonna like you." I reassures Leo.

Leo smirks at the description I gave him. "He sounds like he's not your average human." He says trying to shake it off.

I look at Leo with a grin raising an eyebrow. " That's because he's not human. He's a Lycan. Why? You have nothing to worry about, but I might." I confess remember the night she disappeared.

Leo returns the look confused. "And why would you think you would be in trouble?" He muses.

I purse my lips and then breaths out a sigh. " Well, that night was suppose to be home, but I heard something disturbing from my window. I snuck out of the house and found a demon trying to mess with a nymph. That's when I chased it." I explains.

" And then you chased it through the portal and met us." He finished and then rests his forehead on mine giving me a loving gaze.

"Yeah, and now you know how." I replies with a loving gaze back and a grin. "My brother won't find it so amusing. He is probably going to be upset with me, since I broke his house rules. I left without them knowing." 

Leo chuckles as she explains her situation. "Well, maybe after not seeing you for six months he'll have a different take on the matter." He replies trying to calm me down.

I shook my head. "No way..he's never gonna let it down. He never does. In his book....rules are rules and if you break the rules you pay the price." I explains.

Leo gives me a worried look as he listens to my reply. " What's the price?" He asks me.

"I use to be grounded or I had to do extra training. His choice." I replies back. 

Leo smirks. "Extra training? I might not mind that so much." He muses pulling me closer.

Suddenly I freezes up feeling my brother's presence. "He's here!" I grab his hand and we run out through the tunnels.

Soon we see a large figure heading our way. "Well, do I get a hug?" A deep based tone voice booms from the tunnel.

I dash toward my brother and he catches me in a tight embrace twirling me around before setting me back on the ground. My cheeks blush a bit seeing that my brother still refuses to acknowledge me as an adult in front of my boyfriend. "You scared the shit outta me little girl!" He scolds me. 

I blush a bit darker as I lower my head ashamed of my actions, but then I noticed a much smaller shadow behind Terran. "Talia?!" 

A beautiful woman with dark tinted skin, black curly hair, and green eyes comes from behind the shadows with a smile.

I began to form tears of happiness as I rush over to hug her. "I've missed you guys so much! I have so much to tell you! A lot has changed." I informs them.

Terran looks over at Leo. "I am told I owe you a thanks for taking in and protecting my sister." He declares.

Leo grins and shakes his head. "That won't be necessary, sir. My name is Leo." He introduces himself taking a bow as Talia and I watch.

I make my way toward Leo and intertwine our fingers as I hold his hand. "Actually, he's my boyfriend." I announce to them.

Terran gazes at us and smirks as he nods his head. "Given the fact he did save you, I guess I can give this guy a chance."

I breathes a sigh of relief. Thankful he's more accepting of my current boyfriend. "Good.... glad to know your not planning on chasing him off." I replies back.

Leo's eyes grew as he turns his gaze toward me. I just realized that I had failed to inform him that my brother had chased off every boy who has attempted to date me, so I just shrugs my shoulders with a grin.

"Name's Terran. And I can see my sister has kept plenty of secrets from you as well. She failed to tell me she had a boyfriend. Just that four turtles came to her aid." He introduces himself and nods with a grin. " She must really like you." He jokes and chuckles a bit. 

Then he takes Talia's hand and stands next to her. "And this is my girlfriend Talia. She helped me raise Mystic." He introduces her.

Talia politely bows with a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Leo." 

"Pleasures mine." Leo replies and gives her a bow back. "Come on in and we can get you something to eat and drink." He offers.

"I think we would like that very much. It has been a long journey from Arizona." Talia replies back. Terran smiles and nods in agreement.

Leo and I lead them back to the lair and we make them some herbal tea. Then offered them some pizza from the night before.

Talia and Terran give a thankful nod and smile as they accept the pizza and tea. "Thanks! It's not what I expected out there. I thought Mystic would of been closer, but when I finally made a connection she informed me that she was all the way in New York. Blew my mind!" He jokes making everyone laugh. "I had to catch a bus all the way here. I feel like I should of taken a portal." He says raising an eyebrow as he looks at Talia.

Talia chuckles. "I already told you that was not a good idea. We were already stressed and worried about Mystic. I wasn't going to chance getting us lost too." she reminds him.

I noticed the rest of the guys begin to peek around the corner at the strange couple talking to Leo and I. "Let's go meet her brother!" I hear Raph muse to the others.


	2. Offer You Can't Refuse

(Leo's POV)

Terran and Talia look up as Raph, Mikey, and Donnie walk in the room. "When do ya plan on introducin' yur brothers, Leo?" Raph asks raising what would be a brow at me.  
Terran chuckles a bit amused by Raph's demeanor. "Don't worry. Nobody's gonna steal your thunder, big guy. Name's Terran and this beautiful lady next to me is my girlfriend, Talia." Terran  
smirks.  
Raph looks at Terran unamused, but nods respectfully at Talia.  
Mikey took the opportunity to introduce himself. "I like this guy already! Great meeting ya Terran..I'm Mikey and the guy that is giving you the death glare is Raph......Oh, yeah..and the guy behind me is Donnie,"  
Terran looks up at Raph and winks with a grin unfazed by Raph's attempt to intimidate him. Then looks at Mikey. "It's a pleasure, so you guys helped out my sister this whole time and I'm thankful; but she's gotta go back home now." Then looks at Mystic with a smirk. "I guess ya better make  
arrangements with your long distance relationship right now, 'cause I don't plan on waistin' any time." He informs her as my heart sank.  
Mystic's jaw drops obviously just as upset over the news. "Terran! Forget it! I'm not going home without having some type of  
communication with Leo!" She protest angry and upset.  
I felt the same way Mystic did about Terran's decision, but wasn't about to argue with a man that chased off demons for a living. "Wait..You can stay here for a while until we figure a way of communication between Mystic and I." I try to plea.  
"Aawwww....looks like lover boys scared of losin' his girl. Personally, I'm glad ta see her finally see her way back home. She's definitely been enough trouble for us." Raph says giving Mystic a sinister grin. He seen her as a threat since the Foot Clan was after her. I knew he cared for her as a friend, but didn't want to make it obvious he would miss her.  
Terran sits back listening to the differences in Raph and my reply to his decision amused by the different reactions  
he receives. "So..my sister has managed to get on your nerves..or do you two just not see eye ta eye?" He asks Raph curiously confused as he notices my face grow red with anger as I glares at Raph.  
"Neither! This is just Raph's way of pushing Mystic away, so he doesn't have to admit he would miss her!" I reply angrily to Terran still glaring at Raph. "How can you say that after all we been through?" I ask my brother point blank.  
Mystic's jaw drops from the unexpected reaction from Raph. "What the hell, Raph?! It's not just Leo I would miss! You know I would miss everyone!"  
"Yeah, but you have the Foot huntin' ya down! That puts our family at risk!" He Explains defensively.  
Terran begins to realize he has yet to hear the whole story. "Wait, wait, wait..! The Foot?" He questions with a smirk. "Please tell me that name's a joke." He mocks with a chuckle.  
Raph opens his mouth to explains until he notices my hand held up to silence him. "Yeah, they're a Ninja Clan from Japan that migrated here. They want to use Mystic's abilities for their own purpose." I explains to Terran realizing my brother could be right. I may be heartbroken, but at least she would be safe. I look at Mystic with a saddened gaze. "Maybe you should go with your brother. You will be safe there."  
Mystic shakes her head and grabs my hand. "Leo, no! The only way I'm going home is if you come with me!" She says firmly not caring that her brother was right next to her.  
Terran suddenly gets an idea. "Unless he comes with ya, hu? Good idea! So, How do ya guys feel a visiting our homeland, seeing that we have already visited yours?" He offers. "We got plenty of room at the Barrelle home to shelter you and your brothers. Anyway, Elysium is missing their Lycan princess and now their king. We need ta make a quick decision." Terran says a bit more serious.  
I look at Terran speechless for a moment. "I would love to just go with you guys, but there are more than just my brothers and I. I need to discuss this with my father." I inform him knowing I would need to discuss this with my father.  
Terran looks at me raising a brow. "So there are more in your family. I was wondering if there was anymore of you." He confesses, "That's fine, but you better make it quick. I plan on leaving tonight."  
I nod and gesture for my brothers to follow me out. We all go into the dojo where Splinter was in a meditative state. After a short while my brothers and I return. "Terran, I would like you to meet our father, Splinter." He says as a tall rat walks out from behind me.  
Terran looks at the rat man amazed and in wonder. "Your sons are turtles, so when they told me they needed to talk to their father I thought they were talking to another turtle"  
Splinter chuckles a bit at Terran's reaction. "I'm their adopted father." He informs him as Terran  
nods in understanding. "Are you taking my sons on their own or would I be joining?"  
"The offer stands for you as well of 'course, but I also told them I need a decision made soon. I miss my home. I'm not too impressed with this realm."  
"Then we accept. It will be a wonderful opportunity for the boys." Splinter replies making everyone grow excited over the news and brought on a sigh of relief from me.  
I pull Mystic close to me giving her a loving gaze. "I can't believe we are leaving the lair. This is incredible!" I note anticipating what was to come.


	3. A Strange New World

(Terran's POV)

Finally reuniting with Mystic was a blessing, but now we have more coming home with us. Ones that are unfamiliar with our world. I knew there would have to be adjustments made when Splinter agreed to accompany us back home.

I watched as Leo excitedly pulls Mystic close to him knowing that he would never have to leave her side. He seems different from the others she had brought home from school and I could tell they really cared for each other. It warmed my heart to see someone treat her with such respect.

I address the group to inform them of some of the things to expect. "Given that you have never been to Elysium, I only find it fair to inform you that there are rules you must abide by." I say aloud getting everyone's attention.

"First of all, we are a peaceful community. If you have a problem with someone you address it without being aggressive. In most cases it's not necessary. Second of all, ....." I begin to say as Raph interrupts suddenly.

"Wait a sec! Yur tellin' me if someone starts somethin' we can't finish it?!" He asks defensively.

I purse my lips trying to remain patient with the terrapin man, but in all honesty his attitude was colliding with my own. "Like I already stated.." I say turning my gaze at him. "In most cases it's not necessary." I say in a direct tone as I felt my temperament rise. For some reason he decides to not pursue the issue any further and he backs down.

"As I was saying.. Second of all, be aware of the outskirts. The forest is a beautiful and dangerous place. It will tempt you just as quickly as it will devour you. That is were most outsiders enter, including demons and other evil beings. Therefore.. please make someone aware if you decide to go venturing off into the woods." I inform them.

"Hold on! You have a haunted forest?!" Mikey asks me in a curiously excited tone.

I smirks. "Not exactly, but close enough. You'll see what I mean when we arrive." I answer. "If you guys have anyone your leaving behind, you better say your good-byes now. We're leaving in just a couple of hours, so pack up quickly." I inform them. Everyone nods and heads off to prepare to leave.

I watched both Raph and Donnie call some friends immediately. It wasn't long before another couple arrived. Donnie greets them and walks them over to the group. "April..Casey..this is Terran, Mystic's brother." He introduces me I nod. "It's a pleasure." I say with a grin.

Then Donnie gestures toward Talia. "And this is Terran's girlfriend, Talia." He continues to introduce. It all seemed pointless to me, since we would be leaving them behind in such a short time. They seemed like good enough people, but they were not joining us back home. We had enough to accompany us as is.

Talia smiles and bows her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She replies and then looks at me shrugging her shoulders. 

A couple of hours later, everyone was prepared to leave. I look at Talia and grin. "Alright, love. Ready to return home?" I asks her. She smiles and nods before reciting a cantation in what would be known to them as ancient latin.

Their eyes widen in amazement as a portal opens to expose our world to them for the first time. "We better get goin'." I tell them as I jump through.

Mikey jumps through and then looks around at the new environment around him. "That was so awesome!" He says in amazement.

Raph seemed to be holding back his amazement as he jumps 

through and glances around seemingly unamused. "Yeah, it ain't that impressive. It looks greener is all." He says before noticing some water nymphs giggling and waving in his direction.

Donnie was next to jump through using his boa staff as he hurdles through the portal. He turns around glancing around with a grin. "Are you kidding! This place is amazing!" He says chuckling at the beautiful nymphs flirting with Raph. "Anyways, it looks like we have a new fanclub."

Next was Splinter. He mimics Donnie's entrance with his walking stick impressing me with his balance. He simply takes a deep breath in of fresh air. "The air seems cleaner." He acknowledges.

Mystic and Leo were next given that they seemed to be glued at the hip. I realize that this was going to make training a bit more challenging. Leo jumps through carrying my sister in his arms. He looks around taking in the view. "This place is beautiful." He says and then turns his gaze back to Mystic. He gently let's her down and gives her a passionate kiss. I quickly turn my gaze away.

Finally, my beautiful fiance jumps through and I pull her close to me as I greet her arrival. She closes the portal with another cantation. Then gazes at me lovingly. "Looks like our family just grew much bigger." She acknowledges.

I smile and passionately kiss her. "We better get this family settled in. I gotta feeling there are gonna be a lot of surprises around the corner." I inform her.

Mystic looks around and notices the nymph flirting with Raph. She rolls her eyes. "This is something they are going to have to get use too." She mentions.

Raph raises a brow at the nymphs as he approaches them. "Look, whatever the joke is get it out!" He snaps at the girls thinking they were messing with him.

"Oh....poor sexy guy doesn't know he's hot." One of the mermaids reply to the other. She lifts her upper half out of the water revealing a colorful bikini top. 

Raph froze stunned by her beauty and response. "Wait..you bein' serious?!" He asks in a hopefully manner.

The blonde nymph raises her finger gesturing for him to join her in the lake. "Come over her and find out" She says in a flirty manner.

I chuckle as I watch the whole scene and walk up to Raph patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe later ladies. Right now this guy is gonna be busy unpacking." I inform them handing Raph his luggage.

"Aawwwww....., but Terran, we only just met him. Can't he stay for a while first?" One begs me. Then the other notices his brothers. "Wait..there are more guys over there!" The other announces as Mikey approaches, but I had already pulled Raph away. 

Raph grins noticing Mikey attempting to engage a conversation with them. "C'mon bonehead! We can talk to 'em later after we get settled" he says as he follows everyone across a large field.


	4. Seeing Old Friends

(Mystic's POV)

I helped grab Leo and Splinter's luggage and carried it to the house. Leo and the guys was so excited. Watching Raph getting hit on was a hilarious sight. By the time he finally realized the nymphs were seriously flirting with him, Terran was already pulling him away.

Soon our home was in view and the guys looked even more amazed. "Is this it?!.... Is this our new home?!" Leo asks in amazement at the huge log cabin in the distance.

I chuckle at his reaction nodding my head. "Yeah, this is it, baby. So I guess it's safe to say your not disappointed?" I asks judging by his reaction.

"Disappointed?!" He asks still mind blown over his new life. "Disappointed in what? That place is huge! I realize it's a log cabin, but it's beautiful and massive! Maybe mind blown, but not disappointed." He reassures me with a chuckle.

Soon we all arrive and I help get them settled in with Talia. We have them each their own room and a quick tour of the place. Leo was happy his room was next to mine. It seemed to put his mind at ease.

They all loved the fact that they had their own personal space to escape to not to mention extra space for their activities. We turned one room into a dojo for Splinter and the guys. Raph was happy to find out Terran had a gym to work out in. We gave Donnie a room to turn into a lab. Mikey was given a room for gaming and Leo was glad we had a library.

Everyone seemed pretty content with the living arrangements. Terran even thought it went smoother than he expected.

I was so happy to finally be back home myself. I decide to call up Mia, Laura, and Sky to come visit, since I haven't seen them in so long. They were happy to hear from me and agreed to come over.

Everyone was doing their own thing when Mia knocked on the door. I rush toward the door and answer it excitedly pulling her in a big hug. "I missed you so much! You are not going to believe where I was and what all has happened." I tell her with a big smile.

"Damn! Someone's happy ta see me!" She says in a chuckle. "Yeah, and ya better be ready ta catch us all up. I was told ya got a new boyfriend from a different world. Ya know how news gets around when the nymphs and fairies are listenin' in." She teases with a smirk. "So, who is he and when do I get ta meet 'em?" She asks as Leo comes walking out of the library toward us.

I smirk and look up at Leo. "How about now? Leo, this is my best friend, Mia. Mia, this is my boyfriend, Leo." I introduce them.

Mia quickly turns her gaze toward him. Her eyes grew wide. "Hi....nice ta meet ya, Leo. To be honest, I was expecting another lunatic. Mystic seems to be a magnet for 'em, but I gotta say.. your a vast improvement from what she use ta date." She comments.

Leo nods and chuckles gazing up at me for a split second as I gently slug my friend's arm. "Mia?!" I say shaking my head in disbelief even though I know her mouth will speak any truth. At times I felt she needed a filter for it.

"What?!..I was just sayin' he's the best you hooked up with so far. What's wrong with that?" She asks defensively with a smirk.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mia. And as for the comment.. I already been informed by Terran that she has some crazy exes." He chuckles giving me a wink.

I grin and roll my eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door again. "Hold on! I think it's Laura!" I say rushing to the door. As soon as I open the door Laura the red haired elf grabs me in a tight embrace. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you when we found out you were missing?!" She asks in a scolding manner. "All three of us were searching the forest for weeks to find you!" She says with a serious look on her face that quickly perks up to a grin as she hugs me again. "Glad your back home girl!" She says in a happy tone.

Raph walks out of the gym to grab a glass of water and notices two unfamiliar faces on his way to the kitchen. His eyes meet Mia's and he quickly looks away seeing how beautiful she was.

Mia grins as he passes. "And who's that handsome guy?!" She says giving Raph a flirty grin and a wink. 

Raph pauses and turns his gaze toward Mia. "Depends on who yur callin' handsome....me or my brother here." He teases back as he gestures toward Leo.

Is turns herself around to face Raph as she looks directly at Raph. "Well obviously you! Mystic is already hooked up with your brother. Why would I be hittin' on my best friends man?!" She replies in a defensive tone.

Raph smirks at her response and blushes a bit. "Yeah, well....name's Raphael, but I prefer Raph." He says gazing back at her with a friendly smile.

Mia grows a grin. "Well, Raph, my name is Mia. You can call me Mia" She teases in a flirty gesture. 

Laura chuckles. "Would you two just hook up and get it over with already?!" She teases. "Nice to meet you, Raph. I'm Laura." She introduces herself to Raph.

Raph gives Mia loving gaze and smiles. "It's my pleasure ta meet ya, Mia." He says and then looks up at Laura as she interrupts them. "It's an honor ta meet you as well, Laura." Raph says not as impressed and then gives Mia another grin before going into the kitchen.

I could tell Mia and Raph had some connection as they met for the first time. Mia looks back at Laura and I. "Ya know....I think I need a glass of water too." She says following him in the kitchen.

I look at Leo who chuckles and shakes his head humored by the two. A grin grows on my face. "Looks like Mia's on the prowl." I tell him. 

"Yeah, that poor guy has no idea what he's in for." Laura adds shaking her head with a grin.

"Oh their a good match. Raph's temper is no worse than hers." I inform Laura.

Leo nods in agreement. "Mystic is right. My brother is a hothead."

"By the way, Laura, this is Leo my boyfriend." I introduce them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leo. You definitely look like an improvement from.." Laura went to say, but Mystic shook her head and stops her.

"From her previous boyfriend's..yeah, I know." Leo chuckles.

Soon there was another knock on the door. I open the door still lingering near the doorway. "Hey girl! I'm so glad your safe and sound back home!" A blonde girl with translucent wings on her back says in a happy manner as she jumps on me giving me a tight hug.

"Sky! I missed you too!" I reply giving her a hug back. "Leo this is my friend, Sky." I introduce them.

Sky looks over at Leo. "Wow! That guy is your boyfriend?! He definitely looks like.." I press my finger to her lips before she tries to finish her sentence.

"Please don't.." I say shaking my head as Leo cracks up laughing.

Mia and Raph come walking back out of the kitchen and noticed Sky. "Hey, girl! Took ya long enough ta get here. What were your wings wet?" She teases with a smirk.

Sky rolls her eyes. "No, I do have obligations Mia!" She says defensively, but it always comes out in a sweet toned voice which made Mia smirk.


	5. Don't Call Her Crazy

(Leo's POV)

After meeting Mystic's best friends, I realize quickly that nobody would protest us being together. The thought alone made me feel safe and relaxed in my new environment.

Seeing the way Mia flirted with Raph made me happy for my brother. Back at home they seen him as a monster, but here he seems to be the new hot guy in town that keeps getting hit on. 

I can tell he's letting his guard down by the way he flirts back with Mia, but it makes me wonder if he is ever going to get the nerve to ask her out.

Laura seems to be the smart one. You can tell that Mia and Laura are friends, but you can also tell they like to argue. That doesn't surprise me any seeing that Mia seems to be the rebellious one and Laura the grounded one.

Sky, on the other hand appears like an innocent fairy. It makes me wonder if that is how all fairies appear. However, she also is full of energy and life. She reminds me a lot of Mikey.

We all sat in the living room, except for Raph who was still sweaty from working out. He lingers near Mia, who like the fact that he stuck close to her.

"Sky this is Raph, but he's not available for you. He's mine.." She says introducing him, which made me chuckle. Mystic was right. They are a good match.

"Oh really....when was I gonna be informed of this?!" Raph teasingly protest with a grin. "Look doll, if yur gonna claim me then you should at least kiss me! All I got was a few batted eyelashes and flirty gestures." 

I laugh even harder along with everyone else. Mia looks at Raph with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Ya wanna kiss..earn it!" Mia teases back. "I'm not an easy girl. I just know what I want." She says in a confident tone. "And kiss you?! You haven't even asked me out on a date no less a kiss!" She continues to tease him. 

I couldn't help, but laugh harder. Mystic was laughing so hard she was in tears. Laura looked pretty amused as well, but she just shook her head laughing. Sky looks at Raph and simply waves. "Nice to meet you, Raph, Mia's imaginary boyfriend." She replies to him.

Raph gives her a grin. "Yeah, pleasure is mine, Sky. Mia on the other hand is making me change my status online ta complicated. I don't know what this woman wants!" He responds back to Mia's comment.

"I thought I made that clear! I wanna date and you can have your kiss." Mia teases with a flirty grin. "But not on the first date, so make that two!" She teases even more.

I could tell Raph was amused by her confident demeanor. She was a beautiful woman, but she was very forward. Raph appeared to like that about her. "So, when do I pick ya up.... Oh yeah,.... Better yet where do I pick ya up? I don't even know where ya live?" He asks defensively trying to get answers out of her. It kind of reminded me of Mystic when we first met. It must be a Lycan thing.... I thought to myself.

"Here! Ya big brute! We're staying here for a slumber party tonight." She says with a smirk as she gazes at him.

"Here? Wait!" Raph looks at Mystic. "Yur having a slumber party?" He asks making me smirk. She had already told me, but never informed my brothers.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my friends in six months, Raph. So, are you taking my best friend out or not?" She asks him with a chuckle still wiping away tears from laughing too hard.

Raph chuckles and shakes his head. Then looks at Mia. Then back at Mystic. "I don't know. I just met her. She seems crazy enough ta think we're goin' out anyway, so I guess there's no need ta ask her out." He replies.

I immediately do a facepalm at his comment knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Then I braced myself for Mia's obvious reaction. Mystic had already told me that Mia had a temper and I had a bad feeling we were gonna get a preview of it with thoughtless response.

Mia's flirty smile turned sour at the mention of her being called crazy. She stands up and gazes him in the eyes with an angry glare. "CRAZY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME CRAZY?!" She asks angrily and shoulder checks him as she leaves the room and walks outside.

Raph immediately realized that he said something wrong as her facial expression changed. His grin faded to worry as his eyes widen as she jumps up and yells at him before storming out. He took in a deep breath looking around as everyone gave him the impression that they were staying out of it.

"Maybe you should go apologize." I suggest to my brother feeling bad for him. After all we weren't use to girls actually being interested in us. This is all new to us. Raph silently nods and chases her out the door.

Mikey suddenly walks in needing a snack break from playing a game. He looks over seeing that there were new people in the living room and scans the guests with his eyes. His gaze stops on Sky. "Hey....! We got company and nobody told me!" He says giving Sky a grin and a wink.

Sky blushes and giggles a bit shyly looking away. 

"Yeah, I invited my friends over for a slumber party. The girl your staring at is Sky. Sky this is Mikey." Mystic replies with a chuckle.

"A slumber party!" He looks at Mystic pleasantly surprised. I was beginning to think that was a bad idea to give him that kind of info. He looks at Sky and grins. "So this hottie is gonna be hangin' around all night?!" He notes." Maybe I should be hangin' out with you guys, but first.. wanna snack babe?" He asks Sky.

I facepalm again and shake my head. Surprisedly she took it rather well.

"Sure! Here I'll help ya with the snacks!" She says perking out of her shyness.

Mikey follows Sky into the kitchen giving the rest of us a devious grin as he does so rubbing his hands together as if he had an evil plan to reveal. We all begin to chuckle again.

"I hope that couple doesn't end up like the last couple that walked into the kitchen." I mention noting that Raph and Mia had walked in there previously.


	6. Going for a Swim

(Raph's POV)

After taking a joke to far, I took Leo's advise realizing that I said somethin' that she might not let me take back. The worst part of it.... I really liked this girl! I totally would of asked her out twice for just one kiss!

As I finally catch up with her, she senses my presence and spun around ta face me. "What Raphael?! Ya wanna tell me how crazy I really am?!" She asks obviously still angry, but I could sense she was hurt as well. It made me feel like an ass. The fact that she used my full name made it very clear that she didn't want anything ta do with me now.

I sigh in a desperate plea. "Mia, I said somethin' dumb that I didn't even mean. I just came out here ta apologize." Which I don't do often, but given how hot this girl was I wasn't about ta give up on her. "I'm sorry for bein' such a lughead and I wanted ta know if ya wanna go out tonight?" I ask holding my breath giving her a pleading look as I gazed in her eyes.

She gives a slight chuckle shaking her head turning her gaze toward the ground. Her beautiful black hair shinning in the sunlight. "Lughead.. hu? That's a new one I've never heard." She replies and then her big brown eyes met mine. I felt like such a vulnerable fool. "You are right.... That was dumb,.. but I accept your apology, ..lughead." She teases with a smile.

My worried gaze turned into a big smile as I sigh with relief just thankful that I didn't mess up too bad. "Does that mean you'll let me take ya out tonight?" I asks her a little more hopeful.

She chuckles a bit. "Well,....that depends on where yur takin' me?" She says with a mischeivious grin, which made my heart race.

"I..I don't know. I just got here remember,.... But I'll take ya anywhere ya wanna go." I promise her as I touch her hand. Her skin was so soft it felt like silk.

She surprised me when she grabbed my hand. "How about a movie? I'm not really sure what it is about you, but I really like you a lot." She says taking the words outta my mouth making me fall for her even more.

I just gave her a goofy grin still feelin' like the world's biggest idiot. "A movie sounds good. I know this sounds cliche, but I feel the same. I really do." I confess to her as if everything all the sudden revolved around her. I was startin' ta scare myself with how fast I was fallin' for her.

Mia grows a big smile as she tries ta hide her blushing cheeks. It was the first sign of vulnerability I seen from this girl, but it was enough ta help me calm my nerves a bit. "C'mon." She says nodding her head toward the lake. "You swim?" 

"I'm a turtle. Of course I swim, doll." I reply tryin' to play it cool, but still had that stupid grin on my face. 

She just chuckles. "Yeah..right..of course." She says and then leads me to the edge of the lake. 

My jaw drops as she begins stripping down to her two piece bikini. Then she looks at me with a smirk. "Well, ...are ya gonna join me fur a swim or not?!" 

My heart was racing so fast that I lost all sense of time. "Yeah,..yeah..give me a sec!" I finally say strippin' down ta just my boxers, but I think she already knew she had me good.

She walks into the water. "Tell ya what....if ya catch me ya don't have ta wait for the second date fur a kiss." She says and swims off as she dives underwater.

Of course this made me more determined ta catch her. I jump in swimming after her. She might not be as good of a swimmer as I am, but that girl can sure hide. I swam around for what seemed like forever lookin' with no trace of her in sight. Suddenly I seen silky black hair flowing in the water. I grin and chase after her as she attempts to out swim me.

The joke was on her 'cause I not only caught her, but stole what she promised me pressing my lips to hers. For that moment I was in pure bliss. As we surface I pull away ending the kiss to see her reaction.

Mia just gazes deep in my eyes as if I caught her off gaurd. "Wow..that was amazing!" She finally says with a chuckle. "Who knew a big lughead like you would be such an amazing kisser."

I smile allowing myself to breath again. "Yeah, well ya promised me a kiss if I caught ya, so I just cashed in." I reply pulling her close. I look over to see that everyone decided to come out and join us. "Looks like we got an audience." I inform her annoyed.

Mia looks over and chuckles. "Yeah, well.. we better not disappoint them then." She replies before pressing her lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"Ya know their never gonna let this go..right?" I say in-between kisses.

"Why should I care. I love the way you kiss me." She replies back.

"Then you should probably know that I'm never gonna let you go either." I say and then immediately regretting it realizin' how dumb it really sounds.

"Good.. 'cause I don't wantcha too." She replies still in-between kisses.

The rest of the night seemed perfect. We swam back ta shore catching some flack from my brothers and the girls. Then Mystic tossed me her car keys and I took Mia out to see a horror flick. This girl was too good ta be true. She even likes the same type of movies I do. Not that we seen too much of the movie. So much for waitin' 'till the second date.... I thought ta myself.


	7. New Girl

(Mikey's POV)

Elysium is awesome! So far I have my own room, a gaming room, fresh air, and nobody seems ta mind that we are mutants.

Feelin' like I needed a snack, I decide ta head in the kitchen ta see what I could find. On my way, I noticed that there were some new faces in the living room with Leo and Mystic. I just had ta stop and introduce myself.

When I gotta a good look at the girls, I noticed the cutest blonde I've ever seen in my life. She had hair of gold and the prettiest eyes. She reminded me of a California girl. Mystic must of caught me staring at her, because she immediately introduced us.

I couldn't help, but try to engage in some kind of conversation. I wanted ta know if I had a shot with this girl. Successfully, I manage to get her ta join me in my treasure hunt for snacks in the kitchen.

Of course the others already knew what I was up too given the smirks and chuckles Sky and I were receiving. To add to the suspense I made it obvious that I was after this girl before walking into the kitchen with this beautiful blonde bombshell.

"So, what sounds good sweetcakes?" I asks her as I open the fridge door. 

I noticed her cheeks turn a bright red as a big smile grew on her face. "I don't know..there might be cookies in the fridge. Mystic and Talia have a habit of always keeping cookies around." She replies in the softest voice I ever heard. She sounds like an angel....I thought to myself.

Sure enough when I look in the fridge there was a container of homemade cookies. I took out the cookies as Sky gets us some drinks. She hands me a cup of herbal tea. "Thanks babe! Wanna cookie?" I ask her offering her one from the container.

She gazes up at me with big beautiful grey eyes smiling and takes one. "Thank you, Mikey." She says stealing my heart away. I decided ta try and keep the conversation going. I wanted ta know everything about her.

"So, Sky, what do ya do fur fun?" I ask hoping it was gaming or some sport activity.

She giggles again and looks down shyly before gazing back up at me. "I like to swim, even though my wings are useless after they are wet. I also like to ......" 

"Skate?" I finish her sentence before she could answer. Amazingly I was right. 

"Yeah!....How did you know?" She asks scrunching up her cute little nose in her smile.

" 'Cause Mikey likes ta skate too, babe. Ya wanna go out fur a swim?" I ask noticing Terran was gettin' ready to fire up the grill outside as I looked out the kitchen window. 

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" She replies. So, I take her hand, which felt like velvet by the way, and guide her outside.

"We're going for a swim. Anybody wanna join us?" I ask as we walk through the living room.

Everyone suddenly jumps up and follows us out. "Yeah, Mikey, sounds like a good idea!" Leo agrees as he takes Mystic's hand and follows us out with Laura trailing behind.

Mystic pauses for a moment gazing at Leo. "Maybe we should ask Donnie too? He's still in his lab." 

" Yur right! Let's get him out here socializing with the rest of us." I agree. Still holding onto my angel's hand, I knock on Donnie's lab door.

Just like back home, Donnie answers the door only leaving it cracked open big enough for his head to poke through. "Yes, Mikey?" He says and then notices Sky holding my hand next me.

"Wanna join the rest of us? We're goin' swimming!" I inform him.

"Uh....yeah! I'll be right out! Just give me a second." He replies perking up in his response.

As Sky and I walked outside together, I looked out at the lake noticing Raph and some chick kissing. "WOAH....! Did anybody else notice Raph?!" I yell out making it now obvious to Mystic and Leo.

"Omg,.....Mia just met him!" Sky says in a shocked and worried look on her beautiful face. "I thought they were arguing just a while ago?!" 

"That guys my brother, Raph. Trust me....if he's kissin' her he really likes her." I inform Sky giving her a wink hoping her and I were next in a make out session.

She chuckles gazing back up at me. "That's good ta know, but normally Mia doesn't make out with a guy until they've been going out for a while. She must really like him too." She points out.

" Well, I don't know, but I'm gettin' a little jealous." I comment anxiously wanting to kiss Sky.

She gives me a confused look. "You wanna make out with Mia too?" She asks in a disappointed tone.

"No, sweet cakes I wanna....." I pause for a moment and finally I just do it. I pull her close to me pressing her soft lips to mine. She tasted like sunshine and strawberries.... if that is a taste. All I know is it was like heaven ta me.

When I finally pull back, she looks up at me with wide eyes. "Wow...." She simply says and then presses her lips against mine again.

I hold her close in my arms as I continue kissing her not noticing Donnie walking out of the house.

I heard the sound of Donnie clearing his throat and pull away from the kiss. As I look at him as he adjust his glasses. "Mikey, didn't you just meet her?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but I think I'm already in love." I reply back as Sky giggles and then we begin kissing again.


	8. The Thing About Nerds

(Donnie's POV)

This new home has been a major improvement as far as room to put all my inventions and tech gear. As I sort through all my belongings, I strategically place everything in it's new spot quickly losing track of time.

Suddenly I hear a familiar knock at my door. Mikey always had his own signature knock when he decided to interrupt my work. I walk over and answer the door peeking out to surprisingly a new face holding my brother's hand. I agree to go out and accompany my brothers wondering if Mikey was violating this poor girl's free will or if she really did have some type of attraction to him. 

I walk out of the lab, after putting things in a safe spot, to join my brothers. As I walk out to the porch my eyes grew wide with concern seeing Mikey kissing the girl I seen him holding hands with earlier.

When I called him out on it, he simply told me he was in love and continued making out with her. I wasn't sure what was going on. It was like we went from freak to a model on the cover of a GQ magazine in the blink of an eye.

I decide not to ponder on the thought too much until I look out at the lake to see Raph engaging in the same activity Mikey was. I shake my head and join Mystic and Leo who was sitting with a red head.

"Hey guys! Is it just me or is everything going topsy tervy? I just seen Mikey kissing a girl on the porch and Raph is doing the same thing in the lake. Can someone please catch me up on what's going on?" I plea to them.

"Oh.... I'm having a slumber party with my friends that I haven't seen in six months. Mikey hasn't stopped hitting on Sky ever since I introduced them and Raph is probably apologizing for calling Mia crazy earlier. Before that they were flirting like crazy." Mystic explains.

Leo looks at me and nods. "Yeah, that's pretty much what's going on. Why.. something wrong, Donnie?" He asks me with a curious gaze.

"No..nothing's wrong. It's just all strange. I mean we went from being the freaks of nature to regular guys in a blink of an eye. Doesn't it feel strange to you?" I asks Leo thinking I might be putting too much thought into it.

Leo chuckles and shakes his head. "Donnie this is all new to us. Just sit back and relax. For once we can actually enjoy our lives without worry." 

I nod realizing he was right. I look up and see the red head giving me a grin. "Mystic told me that you guys lived in a pretty harsh environment. I can't imagine what you guys went through, but your brother's right. You should just relax and take it all in now." She says with a friendly smile.

She was beautiful, but I knew even in this society I was just the need who was too smart for his own good. I give her a friendly smile back.

"Oh!....Donnie this Laura....Laura..Donnie" Mystic introduces us just realizing we haven't met.

I stuck out my hand and nodded my head. "It's an honor, Laura. And to fill in about the strangeness of my brothers.. we don't have any past experiences talking to girls except for April. April was a family friend, so not sure if she really counts. She's a little older than us." I explain figuring a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

Laura chuckles at my comment. "It's a pleasure, Donnie." She says shaking my hand. Her skin was as soft as flower petals. "Yeah, I could tell. Your brothers kinda give that away when they met Mia and Sky. I'm just glad they are only kissing. I would hope it wouldn't go further than that. Neither of them are known for very good self control." She informs me. 

"I don't believe Raph or Mikey would puts your friends in a situation like that right now. They are more curious than anything." I try and put her mind at ease and then quickly realize that I might of made her friends sound more like an experiment than the beginnings of a relationship. "I mean.... They obviously are attracted to your friends, but they must feel pretty serious to be making a such a bold move." I quickly correct myself adjusting my glasses nervously.

Laura looks at me in a serious tone at first, but then chuckles as I correct my wording. "Good to know.. good to know." She says still smiling nodding her head. "So, where have you been hiding all this time?" She asks me with a curious smile.

"Oh,..just fixing up my lab. I like to keep things organized. You probably wouldn't even know I was here if it wasn't for Mikey knocking on my door. I generally stay in my lab." I explain knowing that this is were most girls lose interest.

"Wait! Your a scientist? I would love to see your lab sometime.... if your cool with that?" She says excited at first and then calms down realizes that she would be intruding in on my personal space. 

Normally I would object, but normally I don't get a reaction like this unless it's Mikey. He only asks because he's bored and ends up wrecking half of my projects. "Uuhh.... No.. no.. your fine. I would love to show you the lab. I could show ya right now if you have time." I say a bit anxious. After some careful thought on my choice of words, I realized that it almost sounded like I was a little too eager for her company. But in truth.. I was. I was starting to get why my brothers were already hooking up with Mystic's friends.

Laura surprisingly grows excited. "Ye..yeah! I am free right now." She seemed happily surprised. "Let's go check out that lab!" She says as she stands up and follows me to the room.


	9. Blessings in Disguise

(Mystic's POV)

I was so happy to finally see my friends again. I just found it ironic that they all seemed to be attracted to Leo's brothers. I was beginning to wonder if having a slumber party was a good idea. Tomorrow I turn eighteen and I wanted to spend the day with them.

I had it arranged to spend time with Leo in the afternoon when my friends left. Obviously, things were going in a very different direction. Not because I was ungrateful or unhappy for their new found love interest, but more just miss them in general. Even Laura had ran off with Donnie after I introduced them.

Leo could tell I was a little down and puts his arm around me. "Everything okay? You look like it's the end of the world." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just invited them all over to hang out like we use too and they ended up spending time with your brothers instead. I just miss spending time with just them. I need some girl time. Time away from the guys." I explain.

Leo listens and gives me a soft grin. " Don't worry. The guys won't ruin your birthday tomorrow. I've already told them you were spending time with some friends and they needed to leave you girls alone. I made it my top priority to make sure they obey my orders."

I look up at Leo and smirk. "Thanks, Leo. I really appreciate it. I can't wait for our date tomorrow too." I say as I snuggle up to him.

I watch as Terran begins grilling up some steaks. Talia was relaxing in the shade gazing out at the water as she talked to him. He was concerned on how the guys would adjust and was talking to Talia about the whole ordeal.

Talia told him he was overthinking it and they would be fine. After all they were ninja warriors. Maybe not Lycan, but warriors non the less.

I smirk listening to their conversation when Terran suddenly gave me a glare from across the yard. I knew he knew I was listening in. I turn my gaze away and focus on Leo.

"So, has my brother mentioned anything about training yet?" I ask him curiously.

"Training..? No..what training?" He asks catching his attention.

"Lycans train in the morning, every morning. Of course not tomorrow. It's my birthday, but most mornings that don't involve holidays or weekends." I explain.

Leo shakes his head. "No....Terran hasn't said anything about this to us yet. Maybe he decided to not even ask given that we are ninjas." He says pondering on the thought. "Do you train?" He asks me with concerned eyes.

"Well..yeah. I am Lycan. Not to mention princess of the Lycans, so yeah..I train. Why?" I ask curiously.

Leo raises a would be eyebrow. "I just would of thought being princess would mean you didn't have to fight. That you would be protected." He explains his assumptions. 

"No. Actually, I am responsible for protecting them.. just as my brother is.. just like my parents were. It's an honor to be a protector, Leo." I explain the best way I can. "Anyway, Mia trains with me. Have you seen that girl fight?" I tell him bragging on my best friends skills.

Leo smirks and shakes his head. "I just worry that this dark witch you told us about will come back. She seems deceptive and malicious." He explains his concerns.

"Don't worry. She hasn't been here since my parents death. I doubt she would just randomly pop in for a visit now." I try and relieve his worry.

Soon the food was done and everyone gathered at the picnic tables outside. Mia sat next to Raph who asked if he could borrow my car later that night to take Mia out for a movie. I agreed and tossed him my keys.

Sky sat next to Mikey, who was completely engulfed in conversation with her. Apparently they had more in common than just snacks as it turns out.

Splinter came out of the house with Donnie and Laura. They sat together. They weren't holding hands, but I could sense that they were definitely connecting. It was actually cute how Donnie blushed every time Laura geeked out over one of his inventions that he made. Nobody was really listening, but Laura kept going on and on about how awesome his inventions really were.

I look back up at Leo and smile. "Ya know..this day is not bad at all. It may not of went the way I planned it to go, but it all happened how it was suppose to." I say with a big grin. I seen my friends were so happy and I finally realized what I had all around me. All I really need is some good friends and close family. Everything else was irrelevant.


	10. How to Turn a Great Date into a Nightmare

(Raph's POV)

After we ate, I waited for Mia to get ready for our first date. It took her so long ta get ready I passed out for a bit on the porch swing waitin' for her. 

Leo nudged me awake just as Mia steps out in a red dress. It may have taken her half my life ta get ready, but she did look damn good. "Alright, .. ready ta go?" She asks me with a big smile.

"Sweetheart,..I've been ready ta go..hours ago!" I gave a quick response. Leo nudged my arm again. Apparently my lack of patience was showin', but in my defense I'm always a little cranky when I first wake up.

"I could always cancel if you prefer!" Mia snaps back as she quickly loses her smile giving me a glare.

I quickly snap out of my attitude and stand up offering her my arm. I might of been tired, but I knew how much this girl meant to me too. "Sorry, Mia. I just passed out on the swing. Leo woke me up as ya walked out. I didn't mean ta snap at cha, babe." I explain in a more submissive tone.

Mia's glare slowly fades as I explain what happened. After a long silence she places her hand on my arm. "Well, I'm ready now."

I chuckle a bit as we walk toward the car. "Yeah, and you look amazing! By the way..I like the red dress." I compliment her as I open the passenger door for her.

She sits in her seat. "Thank you." She replies giving me a big grin.

I wasn't sure if she was thanking me for the compliment or for opening her door, so I just grin back. "Your welcome." Then I close her door jumping in the driver's seat. 

I drove into Elf City guided by Mia's directions. To be completely honest, her directions could use some work. She had a bad habit of tellin' me ta turn just seconds before the turn. Then she looks at me with a disgusted look and would say somethin' like .... "Why didn't ya turn.. I told ya ta turn right there?!" She would say.

The entire way to the theater it was nothin', but late directions. It got really bad when she started yellin' at me in Spanish. I'm pretty sure she was cussin' me out over my "bad attitude". I know this probably makes me a horrible person, but I found it kinda sexy how she would get all red yellin' at me in a different language. That probably won't be so true if I ever learn that language. 

After we calmed down a bit we finally found the theater. We walk in and pick a good horror flick. Actually, she picked a good horror flick. Mia said that gentlemen always let the lady pick the movie.

I held her hand all the way to our seats. As we got further in the movie, I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

She gazed up at me with her big brown eyes and I melted like putty in her hands. I think she could tell I was her puppet on a string by her sly grin.

I needed to show her who was wearin' the pants in this relationship, so I pressed my lips ta her. We missed the rest of the movie. Even the credits was over by the time we left. Which would explain the "Ewww....gross!!" Coming from a teenage girl earlier. Followed by " Get a room!" From what I would assume ta be her boyfriend.

When we finally left the theater, I opened the door once more for her ta take her seat. She smiles and sits down thanking me again. 

I drove off, but this time Mia didn't get me lost by accident ...this time it was on purpose. 

She directed me through the forest. The entire time it creeped me out. The forest was as dark as night....oh yeah..it was night....anyway, she guides me to this creepy lookin' house and then told me some disturbing facts about it. Like that this was were Terran found his parents mutilated bodies rip ta pieces.

I was startin' ta see why I had an interest in this girl. I had a thing for creepy stories too. We step out of the car and look around. Mia looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. My first thought was....oh man, what did I do now?! Instead she asks me a strange question. "We're the only ones here..right?" Then suddenly shit hit the fan..so to speak. A monsterous figure grabs Mia from behind and another hits me upside the head with a blunt object rendering me unconscious. Which says a lot of ya know how thick my head is.

The next thing I know I'm stuck behind bars in a cell with Mia hovering over me cryin'. I try ta sit up, but a big headache decided that was a bad idea. "What happened, babe?" I ask her.

"The dark witch is back and she has some guy with her. He calls himself Shredder." She tells me with a worried and helpless gaze.

"Nah....no way! Yur tellin' me that tin can found a way ta cross over ta this world?" I ask her in shock and disbelief.

Mia gives me a baffled confused look. " What do ya mean?" She asks me.

"Shredder is our enemy from Earth! He must of used your enemy ta get here and now he's captured us!" I explain trying to ignore the headache, so I could figure a way out.


	11. Truth or Dare?

(Leo's POV)

After watching Raph leave on his date, I figured it would be a short night for them. Raph didn't exactly greet her well when she finally came outside ready for their date, but Mia seems to be just the right feisty girl that he needs to keep him in line.

Mia looked nice, but it did take her hours to get ready. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders of her spaghetti strap red dress. She wore red stiletto heels with it. Of course as soon as Raph laid eyes on her he couldn't peel them off.

I watched as they left the driveway in Mystic's car. It was a bright starry night and the fireflies were out. I decide to stay out on the porch and enjoy the peaceful night.

Mystic was inside enjoying her friends company. Laura and Sky were not alone though. Donnie and Mikey accompanied them. The guys had realized that having a girlfriend was possible here and they wanted the to make sure they didn't lose the girls they fell for.

Suddenly Mikey pops his head out of the front door. "Hey Leo! Get in here! We're gonna play spin the bottle!" He says in an excited manner.

I sigh realizing my peaceful night had came to an official end due to teenage girl sleepover games. 

I walk inside and notice everyone sitting in a circle. I walk over and take a seat as Mystic and Laura make some room for me to sit. 

"Alright guys.. these are the rules.. you only get to do over if the bottle doesn't completely spin a three sixty, all questions are truth or dare, once you pick there are no take backs. You either answer the question or do the dare. Understand?" Laura explains as she recites the rules to all of us. I nod confident that I had no worries. 

Mystic spins the bottle first. The bottle ends up pointing to Donnie who was obviously trying to hide his nervousness ever since the rules were recited. "Alright, Donnie. Truth or dare?" She asks him.

Donnie looks at Mystic like a deer in headlights. I knew what he was nervous about. He really liked Laura, but they just became friends. I couldn't tell if she knew how he felt or not. "Truth!" He says finally as if he were under conviction and this was his death trail.

I chuckle a bit at his response. I felt bad for my brother, but it was kind of ironic how he kept his feelings pinned up as if they were in a bottle and now we play a game that will be exposing those feelings.

Mystic smirks gazing at Donnie as she thinks of a question. I could tell by the look on her face that she was going to ask the one question that would expose it all. "Would you kiss Laura if you had the chance?" She asks him with a smirk. Laura chuckles along with Mikey.

On the other hand I was hoping this would help Donnie with socializing a bit more. If he reveals some of his most intimate thoughts maybe he might trust everyone enough to stop bottling everything up.

Donnie looks at Laura nervously. She just gives him a smile. "Remember rules are rules" she reminds him as her smile grows bigger.

I watch as it appears that Donnie swallows a lump in his throat. "Yes. Of course I would. She's beautiful, she's smart.... Probably smarter than me, which says a lot given the fact that I'm considered the genius out of my brothers." He finally says bravely, but I could tell he braced himself for the rejection.

Laura smiles pursing her lips as she looks at Donnie. "For the record, I would totally kiss you back." She confesses as she gazes in his nervous eyes.

Donnie let's out a sigh of relief and grows a big grin. For a moment I thought they might kiss, but Mystic clears her throat interrupting the couple's moment.

"Alright, Leo's turn. You two can finish your moment after the game. There are a lot of secrets yet to be revealed." She says with a smirk as she hands me the bottle.

I take it and grin not sure what she meant by that comment. I spin the bottle and it stops pointing at Sky. "Truth or dare?" I ask her.

Sky giggles a bit as I ask her the question. "TRUTH!" She answers as if she were a big fan of honesty.

"Alright...." I chuckle a bit at her energetic answer. "What attracts you to Mikey?" I ask curiously, but to be honest I think all of us guys were kind of wondering the same thing. Too bad Raph wasn't hear to hear the answer, but I figured I could fill him in later.

Sky giggles a bit as her cheeks turn red gazing over at Mikey. "Oowww.... Good one, Leo" Mikey says giving Sky a wink.

"What's not to like. He is incredibly cute, sweet, and caring guy.... Not to mention he's a great kisser." She replies the last part blushing hard making Mikey melt.

"Aawwwww....babe that was so sweet." He tells her as he kisses her blushing cheeks.

I roll my eyes realizing how perfect they really were for each other and hand the bottle to Laura. She was chuckling over Sky's response. She spun the bottle to Mystic.

"Alright Mystic.....truth or dare?" She asks her with a jokingly malicious grin.

"Always a fan of the truth" Mystic replies staring back at Laura.

Laura grows a bigger grin. "Where do you see yourself with Leo in five years?" She asks in a chuckle.

Mystic's jaw drops and her eyes widen as she turns to look at me. I just chuckle giving her a loving gaze. 

"Well,....right now I could see us maybe married and maybe start a family of our own." She answers, which made me smile ever bigger. It was good to know she wanted the same thing I did.

Next it was Donnie's turn. He spun the bottle to ironically.....me. Normally a truth and dare game wouldn't bug me, but Donnie was not only my brother. He was my best friend, which means he knew all my secrets. He looks at me with a smirk making me swallow a lump in my throat.

"Leo! .....This ought ta be good" Mikey chimes in knowing that Donnie had all the goods on me.

"Truth or dare" he asks in a convicting tone.

I wanted to say dare, but then Mystic would be suspicious of my choice, so I took the one that would least likely get me in trouble. "Truth" I say letting out a sigh of defeat.

"What's your worst fear?" He asks me already knowing the truth. I give him a glare due to the fact he knew that I never told Mystic.

"That's funny, Donnie....you already know..." I went to respond defensively, but Laura interrupted.

"Answer the question!" Laura insists giving me a skeptical glare.

"Losing Mystic.....My biggest fear is that something happens to Mystic and I can't save her. Donnie already knows if that ever happened I would never be able to forgive myself." I finally confess.

Mystic looks up at me with a worried gaze. "Leo I'm a warrior. The chances of something happening are pretty good. You can't blame yourself for every little thing that happens to me." She replies to my response. I could tell I just gave her more worry revealing my secret.

Next it was Sky's turn. She spun the bottle to Laura. "Truth or dare?" She asks her.

"Truth" Laura quickly replies.

"Would you date Donnie?" She straight up asks her knowing the couple was getting a slow start.

"Yes! Definitely! He is an amazing intelligent guy and he's still kept his empathy in tact. I think that's hard to find." She replies with confidence giving Donnie a big grin, which put a big smile on his face.

Next was Mikey's turn. He spun it to Mystic again. He looks up with a devilish grin. "Alright girl....truth or dare?" He asks in a dark manner.

Mystic chuckles and shakes her head. "Dare" she replies surprising me and Mikey.

"Alright then....I dare you to tell us your deepest fears." Mikey asks her trying to even up the score, since she now knew mine.

Mystic sighs and rolls her eyes obviously expecting her dare to be anything other than a question. "I think everyone knows my biggest fear is the dark witch returns and takes everything away from me all over again." She replies bursting Mikey's bubble.

"Yeah, it's true, Mikey. We all know what her biggest fear is." I agreed. "But I think he's looking for a more in-depth answer." I add looking at my girlfriend with a smirk.

Mystic nods and purses her lips. "Alright....I'm scared that she is going to kill everyone including all of my friends. Then leave me to live the rest of my days in loneliness." She finally replies.

There was one problem with Mikey's dare question. Mystic was next and she took the bottle giving Mikey a smirk. It wasn't surprising to me that the bottle landed on Mikey next.

"Truth or dare, Mikey?" She asks him raising an eyebrow.

Mikey just chuckles confident that he had no secrets or at least non that Mystic would be aware of. "TRUTH!" He replies eager for the question.

"Since you flirt with every girl you come into contact with....is Sky just a someone you could see yourself with in five years?" She asks him giving Sky a concerned look on her face as she turns her eyes toward Mikey. 

Mikey's eyes widen with Mystic's convicting question, but he knew he deserved it after making her reveal her fears. "Yeah, it's true. I did use ta flirt with every girl, but Sky is different. She is full of life and energy. She makes me happy." He replies brushing some hair behind her ears.

Sky smiles obviously happy with Mikey's reply. She smiles big gazing lovingly in his eyes.

"Alright guys it's gettin' late. I think we need ta call it a night!" I say looking at the time. We all say good night to the girls and head to our separate rooms to sleep in for the first time ever leaving the girls to themselves for the remainder of the night.


	12. The Downfall of Being an Uninvited Guest

(Mystic's POV)

I can't say I was too happy about Mikey digging into my most in depth private feelings, but at least I was able to get him back telling Sky how he really was. I seen first hand how he flirts. He even did with me when we first met, but I never showed an interest like Sky has. Sure, it was all in playful banter, but I really wanted to know how serious he was going to take their relationship.

After all Sky was so sensitive and I didn't think she would be able to handle a heartbreak. I had to look out for her.

I kissed Leo good night and watched the guys all go to their rooms. Then I turn to face Sky and Laura. "Alright, guys. I think Leo is right. We should turn in for the night." I suggest as I get up.

Laura let's out a yawn. " Yeah, it's getting pretty late. C'mon Sky" She says grabbing her pillow. They all crashed on cots in my room. I even set one out for Mia whenever she finally returned from her date with Raph.

The next morning I woke up to fairies knocking on my window pressing a happy birthday banner the size of a notebook against it.

I smiled sleepily and thanked them as they happily waved and flew away. I knew they must be on a shift change from night fairies to morning fairies.

As I look around the room, I noticed Mia's Cott still empty. Worried I woke Laura. "Laura, sorry to wake you, but Mia is still gone." I inform her.

Laura bats my hand away sleepily. " She's probably still with Raph." She suggests and dozes back to sleep. 

Not satisfied with her answer, I creep out of the room quietly to see if anyone else was up. I should of known, Leo was. He was more of an early riser than I was. "Did Raph return last night?" I ask him curiously.

He gives me a baffled looked. "No..I thought maybe he was with Mia still." He replies further inducing my anxiety.

"No, she never came back last night. I think we need to go out and search for them." I suggest not being able to hide my concern. 

"He took your car. We're going to have to search for them on foot." He reminds me.

I nod and we walk into the kitchen were Talia and Terran were making breakfast for us. "Mia and Raph are missing. They never came back from their date." I inform them.

Talia looks at Terran with a concerned gaze and then looks at me. "We can start a search party for them after breakfast. Maybe they'll return by then." She tries to reassure me.

Leo and I don't even sit to eat. We just scarf down our breakfast quickly. "Thanks, but I don't really feel like eating right now." I tell them. Leo must of felt the same way, since he took my hand as he walks out of the house.

"Where should we start searching?" He asks me looking out at the field.

"Raph told me that they were going to see a movie. They must of went to Elf City, but it's not like it's New York. It's just as safe as the rest of Elysium. The only danger they could possibly run into is.... " Then I froze realizing where they might of gone. 

Mia never liked to play by the rules. She had a knack for getting into mischief. "I think I might of known where they went to, but they shouldn't of been in too much danger." I tell him thinking out loud. Something I often do when I am worried or stressed.

"Where?" Leo asks me with a determined look in his eyes.

"There is an old house up the trail about four miles ahead. That was where my parents fought the dark witch and took their last stand. Mia always had a fascination with that creepy place." I inform him.

Leo looks at me listening carefully. " Then we look there first. I'll get the others to help search." He says before kissing my forehead and rushing in to get the guys. 

I follow him and inform Laura and Sky what was going on. They agree to stay behind in case Mia and Raph return home.

Afterwards, I meet the guys who had on all their gear on for a fight. I was glad they were prepared considering I did the same. I really wasn't sure what could be lurking in the woods and since it was my job to make sure we were safe I figured it wouldn't hurt.

We all started down the trail not realizing that Talia seen us leave through the window. Later I would be thankful she did. She was the wisest one out of all of us and must of suspected danger was ahead.

We walked up the trail heading for the old rugged house. Everyone enjoyed the nature walk as we continued, even though we still worried for our friends.

"Hey, Mystic! Isn't that yur car?" Mikey yells out as we come up on our destination.

My eyes widen. He was right. That was my car. "Yeah, ....but if my car is here.....where are Raph and Mia?" I ask scanning the sight.

"Looks like we better look inside to see if they might of stayed here for the night." Leo suggests. 

" This place is the creepiest!" Mikey notes looking at the house. "It looks like it came straight out of a Steven King movie!" 

"Yeah, well....if you knew what this house was used for then you would understand why." I inform him.

He looks at me curiously. "Really?! What was it used for?" 

The others stopped and stared curious to hear the answer as well. " Well,..this is the place the dark witch used her dark magic. She killed many living creatures in this house. Not just my parents." I informed them as we go searching inside the house.

"Living creatures like.....?" Donnie asks me a bit worried.

"Unicorns, nymphs, sometimes she would use warriors themselves like Centaurs." I explain.

"And she used them all for her magic?" Leo asks with a curious, but disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, she did. Now do you see why we call her the dark witch. Everywhere she goes brings death." I explain to them as they look at me in a more concerned manner. 

"Well, one thing is for sure. Raph and Mia are no longer here whether the car is or not. We need to look out further." Leo suggests.

Mikey leans up against a book case holding his stomach. I'm pretty sure he was going to complain how hungry he was, but didn't have the chance to before the book case began to reveal a hidden room.

"Omg....Mikey! You just found a hidden entry way!" I tell him with an excited expression.

Leo smiles at Mikey and Pat's his shoulder. "Good job bro!" He compliments him as he enters the doorway. 

Peering down there was a stone staircase that lead to the basement.

"Wow..does anyone else feel like they suddenly jumped into a Scooby-doo cartoon?" Donnie asks as we make our way down.

"And I would just like ta point out that the villains always wear masks." Mikey points out. I chuckle a bit and shake my head.

We all enter a room at the bottom of the staircase that was obviously visited recently given the lite candles. It was obvious that the witch used this room often.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Mikey suddenly yells out!" We turn to see the skull of a horse. "I wonder what she needed a horse for and why it has a nub in the middle of it's.....oh wait! Is this the unicorn?" He asks us as my face turned to disgust.

"Yes!" A sweet voice replies from behind us. Suddenly we were all shot in the neck with needles. My vision grew hazy as I dropped to my knees in seconds. The last thing I remember before it all went black is Mikey looking past us with a shocked and surprised expression on his face.


	13. I Meet the Dark Witch.... AKA Karasu

(Mikey's POV)

Finding the skull of a unicorn was a bit morbid, but what happened next kind of put thing in perspective for me. A young beautiful Japanese lady came out of nowhere and stuck Leo, Mystic, and Donnie in the neck with the needle. Suddenly they dropped like flies and I was left standing there with her alone.

The woman moved so fast she actually had tracers trailing from her body. I was so mind blown all I could do is watch. 

After they all lost consciousness, the woman looks up at me with a creepy smile. She would look innocent if it wasn't for the wardrobe. She wore a long black funeral dress from the eighteen hundreds. Her head wore a set of black antlers.

"Michelangelo is it....?" She asks me with a sinister grin. "I suppose you already heard of me through these creatures little fairy tales."

My body was frozen in shock. I never seen anyone so manipulative in my life. The way she spoke was as if she were the victim of a horribly misunderstanding.

"Ye....yeah, your the dark witch." I reply feeling an uneasy feeling come over me as a chill crawls up the back of my shell. I've only heard stories about her, but I never imagined I would be face to face with a psychopathic witch. All I could do is stare at her with big eyes in shock.

"Oh, Mikey boy....don't worry darling. Actually, my name is Karasu. I would never hurt such a handsome boy.....if...." She says as she softly touches my cheek gazing deeply in my eyes.

"Ee....if..what?" I asks terrified that she would just kill me right there where I stood.

"If you do me one small favor....would you, Mikey dear?" She asks terrifying me further.

I knew better than to agree with her request, but on the other hand, I knew that if I turned down her request she would probably torture and kill me. So, I nod in a paralyzed gaze of pure fear.

She giggles as if she was an innocent little girl. "Thank you, Mikey dear. Don't worry, sweety. I'll keep you safe." She says as her eyes gave her away turning black for a second and then clouding over. "All I need you to do is lure that stupid pathetic Lycan here. He has an old dept to pay." She orders me.

I knew that she wanted to kill Terran. It was no secret that she hated the Barrelle's and wanted to kill off their bloodline.

"Oh ....and Mikey? Please bring him here alone....!" She says as her voice turns sinister echoing off the walls. "And don't try to backstab me....I will know.... I always know!!" Her voice booming an echo in a high volume.

I close my eyes squeezing them tightly shut. When I opened them, she was gone along with Leo, Donnie, and Mystic.

I was so terrified a ran out of the house as fast as I could and didn't look back. As I ran straight for home I wondered what I would tell them.....or better yet, what I should tell them.

When I got home, I guess my face gave me away. Talia was the first to see me and ran toward me. She held me trying to comfort me. She obviously knew something had terrified me.

"Mikey, what happened?" She asks holding my face in her hands as she gazed at me with a concerned look on her face.

Still frozen in fear, I try to speak, but nothing came out. Instead tears streamed down my cheeks. ....How could I have done that? How could of I just made a deal with the devil and leave my family with her? I felt so ashamed of myself. How could I face dad after this?.... I thought feeling guilt and remorse come over me.

Talia's concern turn to worry. She says nothing as she helps me in the house. It was as if she knew what was wrong even though I never said a word.


	14. Nightmares and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READERS WARNING: Depiction of graphic violence. Not advised to read if you have a weak stomach. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS WARNING: Depiction of graphic violence in this chapter. Not intended if you have a weak stomach. Thank you.

(Raph's POV)

I was still worked up over Shredder capturing us when we passed out in the cell. Our tiredness took over and we eventually succumb to our need for sleep.

The funny thing is.... I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is suddenly being shackled to an upright standing table facing Mia who was still in the cell crying her eyes out terrified.

"Don't worry, baby! I'll find a way ta get us outta here!" She promises me frantically while I look around confused wondering how I got in this position in the first place. Mia did fall asleep before I did, but I had no idea what we were in for next. Nothing could of prepared me for what was about to happen.

Suddenly a cute Japanese girl walks in. She would of looked innocent if it wasn't for the fact that she wore a black funeral dress from the eighteen hundreds with a black antler headdress.

A chill crawls up the back of my shell as I look closer seeing that her eyes changed from a brown to a ice blue shade.

"Mia!....It's been too long old friend. I can see that you are already enjoying the show." She says in an innocent child like tone. Her maniacal smile gave her true intentions away. It didn't take long fur me ta realize I was in definite danger.

"NNOOOO!! Leave him alone, Karasu!!" Mia yells at her as her eyes glow a bright bronze tone. I could hear the fear and determination in her voice to protect me regardless of her helpless situation.

The problem was I felt that it was my job ta protect her. I was no victim to anyone.....or so I thought. Apparently, Karasu wanted to show me how vulnerable I really was.

"Oh, Mia!" She says as if she had nothing to worry about. "Your always so dramatic." She says as she reveals her long, black, sharp, sword pointed finger nails with a sinister grin. Then she turns to face me. "I'm sorry darling, but my dear brother requested turtle soup for dinner tonight." She says innocently as she suddenly digs her nails in my plastron tearing it away.

I screamed in intense pain staring at Mia who was crying her eyes out in horror as my heartbeat was revealed to her in a literal manner. Thump..thump....thump.. thump went my heart as she could see it pumping blood through my body with no shell to cover my still functioning organs.

Suddenly I woke up to Mia screaming at the top of her lungs. I realized that it was all just a nightmare as I embraced her in my arms still in shock myself.

It all felt so real as if she really did tear my shell off. "It's alright, babe.... Yur safe." I tell her realizing she had a nightmare too.

"It wasn't me I was worried about. It was you....she ripped your plastron straight off yur body, Raph." She tells me in a tear soaked face.

My eyes grew wide as she tells me about her nightmare not realizing I had the same one.

Suddenly she stops crying noticing the shocked expression on my face. "What....what is it?" She asks me with a confused look on her face.

"Mia,....I think we shared the same nightmare." I told her in an erie tone. " I think it's time you tell me about this Karasu. I gotta bad feeling she is more of a threat here than Shredder." I confess to her. " Wait....she said her brother wanted turtle soup for dinner and you told me that she was with Shredder." I recall out to her.

Mia looks at me with terror in her eyes. "Yur right.... It's the witch. She's crawled in our minds and now she's torturing us, Raph." She says as she begins crying again. "Her brother must be that Shredder guy." She notes.

As I sat there holding Mia in my arms, I realized we were in much deeper trouble than we thought before. My worst fear is that she would capture my brothers too.


	15. Mad Genius

(Donnie's POV)

I woke up in a cell with Mia, Raph, and Leo. As I try to sit up my head throbs in pain. I look around confused at first, then I remembered being stuck in the neck with a needle just before passing out.

"Donnie! Yur okay!" Raph says to me obviously relieved that I had opened my eyes.

"Yeah....,but..this headache" I tell him as I lay head back down. Leo was still out cold. Raph looks over him as if he were hoping to wish him awake. "Where are we?" I ask Raph.

"Not sure. Mia and I were captured right outside the old house last night." Raph explains. "How were you caught?" He asks me.

"Not sure about that either. All I remember is walking into the basement of the old house and suddenly being stuck with a needle in the neck from behind. I passed out seconds after that." I explain to Raph.

Raph and Mia listen closely to my answer. They both look like they had been through a lot even though they had not been missing long.

Then it occured to me that two of us were missing. "Wait....! Where's Mystic?!.....And where's Mikey?!" I asks Mia and Raph. They both shrugged obviously unaware they was even here.

"Donnie, they only drug you and Leo in here. Did Mystic and Mikey come with you?" Mia asks me with concern.

"Well, yeah. It was Mystic's decision to go looking for the both of you, so Leo ordered Mikey and I to come along. How ironic that we find you both and lose both her and Mikey." I mention.

"Not so ironic! More like planned. Have you had the unfortunate pleasure of meetin' our hostess?" Raph asks me looking a bit freaked. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Can't say that I have, Raph. What are you talking about?" I asks him curiously.

"Let's just say we got bigger problems than Shred Head right now. If our assumptions are correct, he has a little sister that's a little psychopath." He explains to me in vague detail. 

"Can't say that's a surprise, Raph. I mean.. I know it's been a while, since we last fought him; but even you should remember how crazy he was. It doesn't surprise me that he has a sister just as crazy as him." I reply in an unimpressed manner.

" No, Donnie..not as crazy.... crazier. This girl can get inside yur head and mess with your thoughts. She just gave Mia and I a nightmare that we both shared." He explains to me. I still had no idea what he was talking about, but I did notice Leo finally waking up. 

I make my way to him and begin to check his vitals. "How are you feeling?" I asks Leo.

"Donnie.....not now!" Leo replies pushing my arm away. He tries to sit up, but had the same response I did at first scrunching his face up in pain. "My head!" He complains as he touches the sides of his head.

"Yeah, that must be a side effect of the shot we took in the neck. Whatever it was." I explain to Leo.

"Who was it? Who shot us in the neck?" He asks me still squinting his eyes.

"Don't know. I passed out in seconds after the shot." I explain to Leo. 

Then Leo looks around in a panicked manner before turning his gaze back at me. "Where's Mystic and Mikey?" He asks in a worried tone.

That's when Raph jumped in to intervene. "Not here! If I had ta guess,.... Karasu has her and Mikey." 

"Karasu?" Leo asks Raph with what would be a raised eyebrow. "Who in the hell is that?" He asks Raph.

"Karasu.... Also known as the dark witch." Raph explains to him. I was begining to believe Raph's story. Even though I still wondered if this truth wasn't induced by a hallucinogen. All the years we caught Saki we never heard he had a little sister.

"She's here!!" Leo says in a paranoid gaze. "She must of shot us with those needles and now must be keeping Mystic and Mikey somewhere else. I get why she would take Mystic, but why would she be keeping Mikey?" He asks thinking out loud.

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe she sent Mikey back as the messenger. She already has Mystic. She only needs Terran to full fill her mission." I suggest thinking it only made sense.

"For Mikey's sake, I hope so! She's ruthless! She's ten times worse than her brother!" Raph chimes in.

"Her brother?" Leo asks looking at Raph with a skeptical gaze, which was my thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, when Mia and I had the unfortunate experience of meeting her she mentioned a brother. Mia seen Saki with Karasu.... So what does that tell ya?!" He asks sarcastically as he grows a bit agitated with Leo and I.

"Saki's her brother?!" Leo repeats in a concerned manner.

"Yes, Saki is her brother." A deep voice confirms as a figure reveals themselves from the shadow of the room.

"Shredder!" Leo yells as he stands up and presses his face against the bars of the cell. "Where is Mystic and Mikey?! What have you done with them?!" He demands to know.

"What have I done with them....?" Saki asks repeating Leo's question back to him. "You mean what has my sister done with them..... Karasu is the one pulling your puppet strings this time." 

"It doesn't matter! You know where they are! Where are they?! What has she done with them?!" Leo insist on knowing in a paranoid tone.

Saki let's out a dark chuckle that made my skin crawl under my shell. "Oh..now that will ruin the surprise. She doesn't like it when her secrets aren't kept." He replies and walks away leaving Leo in worry and despair. 

It left me in surprise that Raph was right. If Raph was right that could only mean one thing.... Karasu is not just any psychopath, but a mad genius!


	16. Who Needs to Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's Warning: Material contains graphic violence. Content not intended for readers with a weak stomach.

(Mystic's POV)

I woke in a room shackled to a wall. My head was splitting with a headache as I attempt to open my eyes and lift my head.

"There you are sleepy head! I thought maybe I had gone through all this trouble for nothing!" Karasu says as she glares at me with a smirk.

"And what trouble would that be?" I regrettably ask knowing I didn't want to know the answer.

Karasu gives me an innocent smile. "Now.. now.. Mystic, you know I don't like to spoil surprises." She replies to me.

I look around and realize that I was alone. My heart began to race as my breathing escalates. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?!" I ask desperate for answers. My worst fear was that she killed them off and I was alone. I quickly try to connect to Leo telepathically not sure if we were close enough for this type of connection yet......"Leo! Are you there?!"

"Mystic....?" I hear Leo reply back in my mind. I sigh in relief. It gave me a warm feeling to know that we were close enough to connect telepathically. 

Unfortunately, Karasu must of noticed the expression on my face, because she walks over taking my face in her hands. "And what exactly do you think your doing?" She asks me as if I had taken her favorite doll. "You asked me a question and then you ignore my reply." She scolds in a threatening tone.

Then Karasu says a cantation. I opened my mouth to reply to her, but noticed I had no voice. "Oh....see this is why you should pay attention in class. Only good students can speak." She says with a chuckle.

Leo frantically tries to keep communication lines open between him and I. "Mystic, where are you? Are you okay?" He asks me.

I reply back to Leo given that's the only way I can be heard now. "I don't know....I'm by myself in a brick room. Karasu is with me." I tell him as I show no expression this time. My eyes stay glued on Karasu wondering what exactly she had planned.

"Mystic.... Mystic....." Karasu says knowing I have no defense. "You poor girl..... Don't worry your brother will be here soon." She tells me with an innocent smile. I knew she was going to kill us both, but that was the least of my worries. My main worry is for my friends. I had no idea where they are and if they are all okay.

"Oh, Mystic.... Wait until he gets here you'll be surprised as this centaur was." She says in a sweet voice, but holds up a head of a centaur.

I vomit on the floor after seeing that the head was ripped clean off his shoulders. His neck that had lose skin and veins hanging down and his eyes wide on his pale dead skin as if he had seen a monster his last moments in life. Seeing that Karasu had his head.... I would have to agree.

Then she did something to make it so much worse. My stomach still week from the upchuck experience a few moments ago.

She takes her razor sharp nail and begins to cut the eyes out of their sockets. "Let's see what made this expression on his face....shall we?" She suggests as she sticks her nail behind the socket and cuts the eye carefully away. Her nails covered in mucus, blood and skin as she takes the eyeballs and drops them in a bowl. A bit nauseous from moments ago a turn my head to avoid seeing too much of the disgusting display.

She says a cantation as she hears the bowl over a fire. Suddenly a vision of the centaurs last moments from his eyes were shown. 

I seen a sweet little Japanese girl no older than eleven in a red dress from the centaurs eyes. Then her eyes turned black and she lunged at him with a terrifying gaze.

"Well....what do you know..it was me." She says as if she didn't have a clue and it was a surprise. Then she turns her gaze at me. "Don't worry.....yours will be much more painful.. I promise." 

A cold shiver crawls up my spine knowing that wasn't a joke. "Mystic?!.....Mystic?!" Leo yells frantically in my head.

" Yes?" I simply reply not sure what to say after what I witnessed.

"Mikey isn't with you?" He asks me. It blew mind to find out Mikey was missing, but after she took my voice I had no way to find out now.

"No. Leo she took my voice and I'm not able to find out." I tell him in despair.

There was a silence for a moment, but then he finally replies. "Don't worry! I'm gonna get us all out of this mad house!" He reassures me as tears stream down my cheeks. I knew that Karasu would kill him if he tried.

"No! Don't come after me! Do you hear me....stay away!" I tell him in an angry tone.

" Mystic, what's wrong? What is she doing to you?" He asks in a more concerned tone.

" It's too dangerous, Leo she will kill you if you manage to escape and try to save me." I tell him hoping he would understand.

Karasu walks out of the room as if I wasn't even there at all. I knew she was just getting ready to tend to her next victim.


	17. Search Party

(Terran's POV)

To wrap up my day....it's been strange..just strange. Today is my sister's birthday and so far we have a total of five.. yes, five people missing. Including the birthday girl. 

Unfortunately, the only explanation I've received has been from Mikey who appears to be in shock. He just remains silent or changes the subject when you ask where everyone went.

Fortunately, since Talia is an elf she already knew what was going on. While Mikey was rambling on about nothing, she gestures me to follow her. "Terran, may I speak to you in private?" Talia asks.

"Sure!" I answer looking up at her as I sit next to Mikey attempting to lure the truth out. I stand up from the table and look at Mikey. "I'll be right back, Mikey. Just hang in there buddy." I tell him before I follow Talia out. 

As soon as the door was shut I began to inquire. "Alright, baby. What's going on?" I asks her as I gaze in her worried eyes cupping her cheek in the palm of my hand.

"Terran, do you seriously not see what's going on? Five of us are missing, one comes back in shock and refuses to tell you where the others are....what does this sound like to you?! She's back, Terran! The dark witch is back!" Talia says with deep concern. 

I knew better than to doubt her words. As an elf she was very good at seeing into present situations without physically being there. "Are you sure, babe? I don't doubt you.. it's just .. it's been so long. Not to mention there are so many other reasons why they could be missing. Maybe they just decided to go stay in a hotel and want some privacy. You know that Mystic is now eighteen and might wanna spend more time with her friends alone." I try to explain it off, but she looks at me shaking her head.

"You don't seriously expect me to buy that now do you, Terran?! You know how strange things have been suddenly. Mia and Raph not returning home last night and now Donnie, Leo, and Mystic missing. Not to mention the one person who was with them is not saying a word as if everyone's life depends on it." Talia reflects on the days events.

I knew she was right. I lowered my gaze in thought. "We need to be sure. I can't just call out our armies on a hunch. I'm gonna get a few men to go with me ta check out the old witches house." I reply to her.

Talia's worry seemed to subside a bit and she nods in agreement. "That's a good plan. I think Collen needs to go with you. He's a great warrior. I want to go as well. You need me in case someone is injured." She insist with a determined look on her face. 

She knew I wasn't thrilled about her going with me on such a dangerous mission, but I also knew that arguing was pointless. I would end up on her bad side if I disputed the matter and I did need her to heal someone if they were injured. I give her a stern and protective gaze. "Fine, but if it comes down to me telling everyone to get out of there your ta leave! Do ya hear me?!" I ask her to make sure she agreed to the terms.

She nods in agreement with a smirk at the corner of her lips. I pull her close and give her a passionate kiss. The thought of anything happening to her tore me apart.

As Talia pulls away ending the kiss she cups my cheeks in her hands. "Don't worry, love. She knows better than to mess with me. I'm an elf." She reassures me. "Now let's go find Mystic and her friends." She says taking my hand and leaving the room.

I gather up a few good warriors including Collen and a couple of Lycan men that were my best fighters. Collen has been my best friend since we were young boys in school. He's a centaur and definitely had the skill we would need to go on this mission.

We hike up to the house cautiously knowing that if the witch really was there, she would be expecting us; and would have a trap ready. Coming up on the house I noticed Mystic's car, which was interesting to find knowing Raph had borrowed the car for his date.

I decided that we would proceed with caution as we make our way in the house. We drew our swords to prepare ourselves for any sudden appearance made by the witch, but as we looked around we seen no evidence of anyone being there.

Suddenly, Collen puts his sword back in his sheath and leans up against the wall to relax. "If the witch is here......" He went to ask a question, but suddenly a hidden passage way opens revealing a stone stairway to a basement. Collen barely catches his balance before he plummets down the steps.

Our eyes widen realizing that this place had secret chambers that we were not aware of. "Damn Collen! That's a hell of a find!" I say in an excited manner, but a whispered tone.

He looks at me at first surprised, but smirks at my comment nodding his head in a proud manner. "Just think ....all these years and we never knew there were secret chambers." He notes amazed by the discovery.

"Alright guys! We gotta stay close. If she's captured Mystic and her friends then she's probably got 'em down here, but we need to stay together! She's a master a of deceptions." I warn everyone before we make our way down the stairs.

As we reach the bottom of the steps we were surprisingly greeted by a man in a protruding metal uniform. I do mean protruding. His helmet and sleeves had metal spikes coming out. I could only assume the man needed extra protection due to the lack of skill. Why else would you over compensate with such an elaborate design of a samurai suit?

I quickly learned how wrong my assumptions really were. "I'm sorry, sir, are you lost?" I ask in a sarcastic manner. My guys chuckle at the comment.

"Terran, I presume! My sister and your sister has been waiting for you!" The metal suit man replies flaring my temper.

My eyes glow a bright blue as I glare at him with a growl, but he suddenly reveals hidden weapons in his sleeves and strikes my face leaving bloody claw marks behind. I realize that we were dealing with more than just the dark witch herself. We were dealing with what I would presume to be her brother as well.


	18. The Ancient Power of the Elves

(Talia's POV)

As much as Terran didn't want me to go with him, it was a good thing I did. I quickly learned that he would need my magic to get out of this mess.

When I seen what looked like a human samurai man slash Terran's face, I quickly revealed myself from behind the other men. 

"Concretum" I say as I blow some powder from my bag into the man's face, which means to frozen or stiffen. Despite his mask, it worked. The man stood frozen unable to move. 

The man's eyes wondered towards my direction. I knew that that if he had a chance I would be dead. Terran quickly covers me with himself stepping in front of me. "Don't look at her!!" He says with a deep growl.

" He can't move Terran and it looks like we are going to be dealing with bigger problems anyway. We still have to find Mystic and her friends." I remind him as I attempt to pull his attention toward the problem at hand.

Terran glares at his opponent and then snarls as he walks away. We walk down a hallway that lead to a large room.

I walk in and smile as I see Leo, Donnie, Mia, and Raph all in a cell locked up. "Thank the gods! I was worried that we wouldn't find you!" I tell them. From the look on their faces I could tell they were relieved to see us as well.

"Talia! Terran! Mystic is trapped in a room with the witch!" Leo tell us anxiously. 

" Recludo" I say which unlocked the cell and I opened the door as everyone hurried out. 

"She has my sister?!" Terran repeats in an irritated voice. Then he looked at Leo confused. "Wait..how was she able ta tell you where she was if she's in another room with that witch?" He asks Leo raising an eyebrow realizing how close they really were.

"She told me telepathically. She can't speak with her voice. Not sure on the details, but can we just go get her?!" Leo asks a bit nervous now, but still anxious.

"Of course! We need to hurry, but be careful of the witch." I reply to him trying to put his mind at ease.

"Did she say where she was....?" Terran began to asks, but as he they walked out of the room he noticed Karasu standing at the other end of a short hallway.

"Terran! What took you so long? I've been anxious for your arrival! Now the fun can begin!" She says and let's out a sinister laugh. She chants some words in latins meaning pain. I watch as Terran suddenly grabs his head and falls to his knees in massive pain.

As I rush to his aid, Leo attempts to challenge her. "Where's Mystic and why are you attacking Terran?!" He questions her.

I give him a pleading look. "No, Leo. You're not strong enough to challenge this type of evil." I whisper to him, so she would not hear. To be honest, I didn't even know if I was, but I had to try. Elves are the masters at Mystical arts and up until this point I had used simple parlor tricks to hold our enemies back. Now came the real challenge. I knew what I had to do. I had to challenge the dark witch herself and the thought alone terrified me.

I stood so she could see me as I made myself known to her. "Why do you haunt my family?! Why must you attack them when you've already took so much?!" I asks her angrily.

The witch's smile fades as she notices me. "An elf?!.....You brought an elf!!" She sneers angrily. "Fine! Than let's see who's the better, shall we?!" She says chanting in my native tongue, she attempts to cripple me as well. It was obvious she knew nothing of elves, since we were all taught how to counteract every harmful spell as we grew up. Not to mention, we all wear strong talisman that blocks any evil threat. I grin realizing my advantage and I put a protective wall around my friends.

Then I chant an ancient spell to myself and watch as a surprised look appears on Karasu's face. "What's wrong? Spell not working? Maybe you should try this one...." I say and begin to chant a spell to banish her from our realm.

As a portal opens, I notice a look of terror on her face. I smile as I finish the spell as she is sucked in by a vortex sending her to her own world. I had no idea that I held so much power until now. But of course until now I had no use to use a banishing spell.

I looked over to noticed the shocked and surprised stares by the others. Terran was still in pain and I needed to get to him. "Not now! I need to heal Terran! Leo go find Mystic!" I order them as take I tend to Terran. I chant a few words in my own tongue. It didn't take long for him to sit up. He gave me a loving stare and smiled. Then he pressed his lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss. I almost forgotten where we were.

Suddenly, Leo appears with Mystic. Mystic looked as if she had watched a bad horror film. "Mystic, what's wrong?" I ask forgetting she was not able to speak.

"The witch took her voice....remember?" Leo reminds me. 

I look at Mystic and place my hands on either side of her face and once again chant in my native language.

"She murdered a centaur man in the forest! She said I would be saved for last, but she had to capture Terran first!" She tells me frantically.

"Mystic, it's alright. Talia banished her. She's no longer a threat." Leo explains to her as he holds her close patting her head to calm her. 

Even though this was true, we still had her brother to deal with. "Baby, let's just get everyone outta here." Terran suggests to me, but I shook my head.

"No. I still have loose ends. Remember the samurai?" I remind him.

We all begin to leave the basement heading towards the stairs. I stand in front of the frozen man and once again open the vortex letting him join his sister as I release him from his frozen state. Then I look at Terran with a satisfied grin* "There..... Now we can." We went home to find Sky, Mikey, and Laura all waiting for us to return home. After explaining all that had happened, they looked relieved knowing the witch was no longer a threat for the moment. Deep down I knew she would be back. It was only a matter of time. The only reason I won this round was due to her being caught off guard. Next time I won't be so fortunate. At least now I knew who was more powerful. "Who knew I was with the secret weapon ta taking care of that psycho witch." Terran jokes as he pulls me in his arms. The guys all chuckle and nod. "Yeah, but let's face it, we caught them off guard. If they come back they will be out for revenge and more prepared." Leo says realizing the same truth I did. "Let'em try.....we have two elves and an ass load of reasons ta take'em out again! I don't care how many times they try, I'll make damn sure they fail!" Terran replies. "Join forces with me, Leo." Terran suggests as he gives him a grin. "Let's face it, I could use some ninja. Join forces ta help protect this world from evil like Karasu." I stood frozen as he tries to recruit the new men as warriors. Leo stood in shock for a moment. I could tell he was as shocked as I was. "Yeah, .... Alright. When do we start training?" He finally answers, which put a big smile on my face and Mystic's. "Tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late!" Terran teases him as he playfully punches his shoulder. Leo just grows a big grins and holds Mystic close not letting go. They guys all cheer as Terran gives them confirmation. 


End file.
